Milk Chocolate
by Oh Yeonmi
Summary: How Yifan asks Junmyeon out with a bar of milk chocolate. (Crossed posted on AFF and livejournal under the name kyuminhunhan1213 and ohyeonmi). College!AU. girl!Junmyeon. Krisho fluff.


warning: this is self-betaed. girl!suho  
a/n: this is also posted on my livejournal (weirdorain. livejournal./com 867 .html) remove the space and the slash. i was craving for fluff and i got the idea from watching a chocolate commercial and i love milk chocolate for dear life. i wrote this on h-4 my final exam and i didn't regret writing this. sorry for the errors ;~;

* * *

junmyeon has no class today, so she goes to library to read some psychology books. she finds some unoccupied chairs between the shelf of psychology books and sits on one of the chair alone. she sips her iced latte that she brought along while reading the book. when junmyeon stretches up her tired body, she hears everyone in the area whispering to each others. she wonders why are these people are so noisy, then goes back to read her thick book. eventually, the noise disappears because the librarian angrily clears her throat to make everyone quiet.

not long after that, she feels someone walks into her quiet place. she peeks from her book to see someone who dares to disturb her in her peace only to snaps her head back to her book. _oh god, what is he doing in psychology area?_, her mind tries to put focus to her book again.

junmyeon can hear his legs shuffling to a chair in front of hers. junmyeon peeks again from her book to see that yifan is already sitting in front of her and reading an engineering book. _why the hell did he bother going here__all the way__to__only__read this book? engineering area is too far from here._

when junmyeon tries to focus on her book, yifan slides her favorite milk chocolate bar and a post-it on it with a bashful smile.

'_i am yifan. can i be your friend? eat a piece for a yes_' junmyeon gives him a disbelieved look, because _oh god he knows me_. junmyeon thinks for awhile, he treats junmyeon like she doesn't know the famous guy at all. yifan just stares back at his book, squirming uncomfortably on his seat. she is surprised that yifan knows her favorite slash weakness—milk chocolate. she actually hates it when guys approach her with her favorite chocolate only to get into her pants and not for having a good relationship. she doesn't even know them at all to accept their "confession". but it's not like the girl doesn't want yifan to be her friend and junmyeon will never ever decline a milk chocolate (especially, it's from her longtime crush whom she doesn't think would know her).

junmyeon opens the wrapping in a quick move, splits the chocolate, and eats the piece with a shrug and a smile. she scavenges her bag in order to find her pen and once she finds it, she writes _hi, i'm junmyeon_ on the post-it the guy gave her. yifan gives another post-it to her, now with a smirk on his face.

_'i know who you are, i won't talk to someone i don't know__ㅋㅋㅋ__.__do you like me? eat for a yes'_ the paper reads.

if yifan plays it like this, she will play along too. so, junmyeon stretches open the wrapping in a slow and agonizing move, making yifan's breath hitches. the maroon-haired girl splits the chocolate into a small piece again. she teases him by playing with the chocolate piece that starting to melt between her fingers, before putting it in her mouth and munching it with a shy smile. junmyeon swears she heard a faint 'yes!' from yifan.

the blonde guy gives her another piece of paper, it reads, '_it's like i'm flying__to the cloud 9__ㅋㅋ__. do you want to see it? eat another piece for a yes._'

junmyeon stops the urge to giggle at his question by biting her bottom lips, before she splits another piece and eats it. yifan lays his head on his opened book, then he lifts his head two inches on the book while making a flying move with his hands. the blonde guy looks at her with a sheepish expression painted on his face. junmyeon laughs without any sounds but her breaths, she writes _you are cute_ _ㅋㅋ_ on the last post-it she received. yifan only shrugs and smiles his famous gummy smile before he looks like he remembers something and quickly writes on another post-it.

'_헤헤__i'm sorry for my weirdness. umm… you free today?_'

junmyeon nods before taking another piece into her mouth, munching it slowly. she doesn't aware of yifan's heavy stare at her mouth. all she sees is yifan's hanging mouth, looking like he's going to drool at any moment. it's the first time junmyeon sees yifan really loses his cool, and junmyeon likes it because he's cute in that way.

junmyeon lets out a breathy giggle at his stupid face, her hand unconsciously going to take another piece, which is the last piece. before she touches the wrapping, yifan pulls it and shaking his head unapprovingly. the guy gives her another post-it, '_wanna grab a movie this afternoon? don't eat the chocolate this time_'.

junmyeon lets out a whiny sound and she pouts, because she really loves the chocolate and that is the last piece. it would be a waste if she doesn't eat it and the thought makes her shuddering. she sees yifan to make sure that he isn't teasing her, but he isn't, so she whines again. she takes a glance to the last piece of the milk chocolate and gulps down. she looks at yifan again and she sees a hopeful look on yifan's tensed face and _oh_ she is not a cruel girl. she thinks of an idea as she looks back at the tempting chocolate. her face lights up as she slowly takes a starting-to-melt chocolate piece and opens her mouth with a teasing face, only to close it before the chocolate reaches her mouth. yifan's tensed shoulders seem to relax now, but it seems they will be tensed again not long after this.

she gets up from her seat to sit beside yifan's. junmyeon traces his right cheek with her free hand down to his chin with a painfully slow movement, feeling the tensing muscles under her fingers. she tugs at his jaw to make him open his mouth and slowly shoving the chocolate into his mouth. junmyeon lets her fingers linger on yifan's lips for awhile. she sees yifan's widened eyes and his slightly red face. she sees how yifan desperately trying to gulp down the melting chocolate.

she doesn't realize that she is staring at him until his lips crashing with hers. when she tastes a hint of his milk chocolate, she pushes yifan away, only to meet a pair of disappointed eyes. she sends him an apologizing look before whispering,

"i like you too, but i'm sorry, your mouth tastes like the chocolate. you wrote that if i want to go with you, i shouldn't eat the chocolate, and—"

yifan doesn't let her finish her sentence and starts kissing her again. he doesn't care when the librarian sends him another angry glare and looking like she wants to throw him off like the librarian in monster university movie he just watched.

* * *

Review, okay? I would like to know your opinions on this fic. Also, don't hesitate to point out any typing and grammatical errors. Thank you in advance.


End file.
